


reach you

by aoisora2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: I just want my liddol mo to be happy and safe, M/M, Ugh, ah i loved this update, and a jackass, mo guan shaun running to the his friends coz they're his FRIENDS yay, wow she li's such a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisora2/pseuds/aoisora2
Summary: chapter 317 from little mo's pov:"if i reach you, i'll be safe"
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	reach you

**Author's Note:**

> so, the latest update gave me a lot of feelings. the way mo was clutching at he tian in the end inspired whatever this is. i was trying to imagine the terror mo must've felt when confronted by she li of all people, and what he might've felt when he was running to he tian, and when he saw his face. i felt it really well, but couldn't really put into words. I tried tho. so, sorry about this mess.

she li paints a monstrous figure in front of him, despite only being a few inches taller. like a villain from a movie, holding him hostage against the wall, with just his words and presence. as always, his figure blocks the light and casts a shadow on guan shaun. he feels a bit like he's underwater; everything's going slow compared to his suddenly racing heartbeat. 

"i almost forgot, i was the one who gave you that piercing." she li's words are just as heavy as the hand he's using to crush his shoulder. but he can't show weakness; guan shuan spits out, "what do you want?"

smirking, she li replies, "this is rare meeting, why don't ya come with me?" terror. he has to get away, who knows what she li would _do_ to him, he can't be alone with him and his goons, he needs to _get away–_

he smashes his bag against she li; the element of surpise can only get him so far, she li's _grabbing_ at his sleeve, guan shuan tries to shake him off, falls.

adrenaline spikes through his veins, he starts running halfway through getting up, there's no _time._ he knows where he's going without even a single thought, his feet carry him down the stairs. he needs to get to them–get to _him._

he barely hears the security guard's warning, the thundering footsteps behind him drown out everything else. he's almost there, he can see them, see him.

" _please, please, i just need to get to him."_

jian yi says something, and it's drowned out by the announcement of the door closing. zhengxi's wide-eyed surpise and he tian's– he tian. he's _right there._

he can't focus on anything else, now. all he sees is he tian's face, he tian's face that popped into his head the minute she li put his hand on his shoulder, he tian's face which is just an arm's length away.

he gets through just as the doors close, stumbling into he tian's arms and collapsing against him.

his heart is still racing, and his breath comes out in gasps against he tian's shoulder. he feels a hand against his arm, steadying him. he dimly registers he tian raising his arm–the one guan shuan was clutching– and settling it against the back of his neck, gentle and firm. he tian holds him steady and _safe_ against him, _safe, safe, safe, he's safe._

he tian is probably making some rude gestures at she li through the glass and he can feel jian yi's and zhengxi's shocked silence and relief, but all he can focus on is the thud of his own heartbeat as it beats against he tian's chest. 

she li can't hurt him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> he tian giving she li a thumbs down radiates such he tian energy, there's no other wat to describe it. also, he tian holding guan shuan to him gently by the neck,,,,, I'm emo. can't wait for the boys to kick she li's ass btw.  
> also, really want he tian to address that his controlling ass is controlling and maybe fix that hhh. 
> 
> on a separate note, I'm happy old xian and the team are safe and fine. everyone, please take the necessary precautions and i hope y'all stay healthy.


End file.
